space_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Technologies
In Space Empires: Battle for Supremacy players have twelve technology branches they can reqearch. These technologies range from resource generation, farming, starship construction, to offensive and defensive enhancement and can be built through the colony's Research Facility. The complete list is: Energy, Resource Management, Agriculture, Terraforming, Impulse Drive, Interstellar Drive, Starship Hull, Shielding, Fleet Logistics, Defense, Weapons, and Colonization. Each Technology, it's prereqs, and the resource requirement for each level are listed below (extremely sparse at the moment). Research technologies take some time to complete, but players can speed it up by using speed-up items or getting assistance from their Facebook friends. Energy Technology This technology centers on the development of energy sources, particularly for energy facilities to supply power to structures in colonies. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9? Level 10? Resource Management This technology centers on maximized and efficient resource management methods and storage technology which is utilized in resource harvesting, processing stations and resource warehouses Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9? Level 10? Agriculture Technology 'T'echnology that focuses on agriculture which allows for the construction of farms that can grow crops regardless of the colony's climate and terrain. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9? Level 10? Terraforming Technology Technologies derived from agricultural research which deals with the advancement of terraforming methods to allow colony expansion as well as for planet colonization. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10 ( Level 11 ( Level 12 ( Level 13 ( Level 14 ( Level 15? Level 16? Level 17? Level 18? Level 19? Level 20? Impulse Drive Technology which centers on the development of the Impulse Drive, an advanced propulsion system which is energy efficient and has great improvements on ship speed and acceleration. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10? Interstellar Drive Technology which deals with the development of Transwarp drives and propulsion systems to enable faster-than-light travel to other star systems for warships. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8? Level 9? Level 10? Starship Hull This technology deals with the development of modular hulls for use in the construction of starships. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10? Shielding Technology Advances in energy technology and defense systems technology allows for the development of powerful energy shields which can protect colonies from orbital bombardment. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8? Level 9? Level 10? Fleet Logistics Research on the development of a centralized fleet management system on colonies. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9? Level 10? Defense Technology Technology which centers on the development of defense systems designed to protect colonies from enemy invasion ranging from ground-based missile launchers to powerful ion cannons. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10 ( Level 11 ( Level 12 ( Level 13 ( Level 14 ( Level 15 (59,600/50,000/82,400) Level 16? Level 17? Level 18? Level 19? Level 20? Weapons Technology An advancement of defense system technology which covers the development of weapon system components on warships. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10 ( Level 11 ( Level 12 ( Level 13 ( Level 14 ( Level 15? Level 16? Level 17? Level 18? Level 19? Level 20? Colonization Technology Planet Colonization technology focuses on the development of terraforming and agricultural technology to allow for the construction of colony ships which can carry colonists and terraforming equipment to new worlds. Note: You seem to be limited to colonizing a number of planets equal to your Colonization Technology plus one. For example, to colonize your tenth planet, your technology level must be at least nine. Level 1 ( Level 2 ( Level 3 ( Level 4 ( Level 5 ( Level 6 ( Level 7 ( Level 8 ( Level 9 ( Level 10 (62,000/72,400/64,000) - Requires Teraforming Technology Lvl 15 Level 11? Level 12? Level 13? Level 14? Level 15? Level 16? Level 17? Level 18? Level 19? Level 20?